Welcome
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Tempatku berpulang hanya kau dan tempatmu berpulang hanya aku. Pada akhirnya kita adalah rumah bagi masing-masing. Kumpulan drabble Mikio x Anri.


**Disclaimer: Sky Blue Beach/Sora Iro Kaigan belongs to Nanpei Yamada.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, Canon, Drabble, Crack Pair, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Fanfiksi ini merupakan bagian dari #RandomNulis2015 hari ke-2 sampai dengan ke-9.

 **Selamat membaca …**

.

…*…

.

 **1\. Cockroach**

Ketika Anri membuka pintu, dia berharap akan menemukan sebuah ruangan cantik yang dipenuhi dengan kerajinan tangan dari benda-benda yang terdampar di pantai. Mungkin sedikit banyak mirip dengan rumah Riku di atap sekolah. Rumah seperti itulah yang ada dalam bayangannya jika mendengar frasa 'Rumah Seniman'.

Itu yang dia harapkan.

Namun sekali lagi, yang namanya harapan memang terkadang hanya tetap akan menjadi harapan. Kenyataan tidak selalu seindah itu.

Makhluk hitam dengan enam kaki dan dua antena—yang sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan rambut berantakan kekasihnya—berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa tepat di depan sepatunya tepat ketika dia baru saja membuka pintu. Membuatnya diam dan terpana dalam konotasi ketakutan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Belum sempat dia menjerit sebagai bentuk reaksi, hidungnya sudah menangkap aroma tidak enak yang menguar di sekitarnya. Aroma busuk seperti kaus kaki yang baru dipakai troll selama seminggu dan tidak dicuci setelahnya—bukan berarti dia pernah mencium aroma kaus kaki troll sebelumnya, dia hanya mengira-ngira saja. Dan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar … ukh … yang jelas kini dia tahu alasan mengapa Mikio sama sekali tidak pernah mengundangnya datang ke rumah sekaligus bengkel kerjanya.

Tomo menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, memberikan senyum pengertian untuk menenangkan sang sahabat yang kelewat shock. "Sudah aku katakan bukan, rumah yang isinya hanya laki-laki itu … _penuh_ dengan serangga."

Dan dia menjerit histeris saat itu juga.

.

…*…

.

 **2\. Worship**

Saat Mikio baru saja membanting pintu mobilnya hingga menutup, dia dikagetkan oleh suara jeritan seorang gadis yang langsung membuat telinganya berdenging tidak karuan.

Salahkan saja lembur tiga hari tiga malam yang akibat tenggat waktu yang kelewat mepet hingga membuat otaknya terlalu lama merespon jika suara jeritan itu adalah suara seorang gadis yang begitu dikenalnya—lebih dari itu, kekasihnya sendiri.

"ANRI!" Dia segera berlari meninggalkan mobilnya dan langsung menuju gudang yang sudah menjadi kantor sekaligus rumah baginya—dan Tento. Yang dia lihat begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk adalah dua orang gadis—satu berwajah shock dan satu lagi tengah menutup telinganya—berdiri di depan pintu sementara seorang pemuda dengan tubuh sempoyongan keluar dari dalam gudang.

Tetaplah menyalahkan otak Mikio yang kelewat lelah untuk memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Pemuda berambut hitam kemerahan itu langsung menyambar kerah kemeja Tento saat itu juga, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuat Anri menjerit, hah?!"

"Aku baru saja mau menanyakan hal yang sama padamu!" balas Tento sambil memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat membentur meja saat jatuh dari sofa—dia mengingatkan diri untuk tidak tidur di sana lagi, terutama jika ada kemungkinan suara jeritan bernada sopran akan membuatnya bangun dan mengira kebakaran sedang terjadi.

Anri segera menepis tangan Mikio yang masih merenggut kerah Tento. Kali ini giliran sang gadis mungil itu yang merenggut kerah pakaian kekasihnya, menariknya ke bawah hingga pandangan mereka bisa berhadapan. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga memiliki rumah sejorok ini, hah?!"

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah mendengar jika kebersihan merupakan salah satu bentuk ibadah paling dasar pada Tuhan?!"

Mikio melirik keadaan gudang yang menjadi rumahnya … ah, dia memang belum sempat memaksa Tento membersihkannya selama kurang lebih sebulan karena diburu pekerjaan. Disunggingkannya senyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Apa memang sekotor itu?"

"Pantas saja Tomo menjulukimu sebagai ' _si teman yang tidak baik_ '! Kau ini memang benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Tanaka Adik!" Dilepaskannya kerah Mikio sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seolah jijik pada benda yang baru disentuhnya. Dia menghela napas panjang penuh penderitaan. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau hidup di tempat sekotor ini. Para malaikat yang bertugas mengirimkan doamu pasti enggan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini."

"Tuhan selalu mendengar kata-kata hambanya di manapun dia berada, An. Tidak peduli ada atau tidak malaikat yang menyampaikannya," keluh Mikio sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa menggumpal satu sama lain—ukh, kapan terakhir kalinya dia keramas ya? "Lagipula, aku selalu rutin berdoa di sini."

"Kau? Berdoa? Aku tidak percaya. Kupikir kau menuhankan karya senimu itu."

"Tentu saja aku berdoa," protes Mikio tidak terima. Meski yang dikatakan Anri ada benarnya juga. "Berdoa semoga aku bisa segera mempersuntingmu yang akan terus menjaga rumahku tetap bersih."

.

…*…

.

 **3\. Alluring**

Suzuki Mikio benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada Yoshioka Anri hingga gadis itu sudi menjadi kekasihnya.

Maksudnya, bukankah mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda? Mikio adalah orang yang berantakan, hidup hanya demi sampah-sampah yang terdampar di tepi pantai dan mengubahnya menjadi barang yang memiliki nilai estetika dan berguna. Sementara Anri adalah gadis manis feminin pecinta kebersihan, belajar keras untuk melanjutkan usaha kafe teh keluarganya tanpa kenal lelah, yakin jika teh dapat membahagiakan siapapun yang meminumnya.

Ah ya, bukankah mereka juga menjalani hubungan ini dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran?

Namun ada saat-saat di mana Mikio merasa jika hubungan mereka pun sama harmonisnya dengan pasangan lain. Saat ini adalah salah satunya. Sementara Tento dan Tomo tengah berjalan-jalan di pantai, dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengeringkan rambut sambil memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang menyajikan teh di dapur.

Diciumnya udara. "Assam?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Teh kesukaanmu."

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai hapal aroma-aroma teh yang sering kau buat," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Anri dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang gadis. "Kau menambahkan banyak gula di dalamnya kan?"

"Kupikir madu dan susu akan lebih baik untuk tubuhmu yang kelelahan," kata gadis itu lembut. Mengaduk perlahan teh yang dituangkannya di dalam cangkir bermotifkan kulit kerang. Senyum lembut yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya terkulum, senyum yang hanya muncul tiap kali sang gadis tengah meramu teh sambil memikirkan orang yang akan meminumnya. "Itu tidak akan membuatmu terjaga dan justru akan membantumu untuk beristirahat. Kudengar dari Tanaka Adik, kau sama sekali belum tidur selama tiga hari ini."

Mikio tersenyum. Mereka memang sangat berbeda. Namun bukan berarti tidak dapat saling melengkapi. Sama seperti teh dalam cangkir bermotifkan kerang itu, perbedaan mereka justru menjadikan mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Saperti dia yang mulai menghapal aroma teh buatann Anri ataupun Anri yang mendukungnya menciptakan kerajinan tangan.

"Anri, kau tahu, kau sangat memesona."

.

…*…

.

 **4\. Watch**

Ketika dia mengamati pemandangan dari lantai dua puluh, tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruangan itu mati. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Mikio, berhentilah bermain-main."

"Tidak masalah kan?" jawab pemuda itu dengan nada isengnya yang biasa. "Lagipula pemandangan lampu kota akan terlihat lebih indah jika ruangan tempatnya melihat gelap gulita."

Anri mengakui kebenaran dari kata-kata Mikio saat itu juga, lampu-lampu di kota yang bagaikan berlian itu terlihat jauh lebih berkilauan dibandingkan saat dia melihatnya sebelumnya. Namun dia tak mau mengakuinya. "Memangnya apa yang akan orang tuamu pikirkan jika melihat kamar ini gelap gulita, hah? Aku datang ke sini untuk memperkenalkan diri, bukan untuk dicurigai sedang berbuat yang aneh-aneh denganmu tahu."

"Hm …, sebenarnya orangtuaku sedikit curiga dengan hubungan kita. Mereka pikir kita hanya pacaran pura-pura saja untuk menyenangkan mereka."

"Wajar saja. Laki-laki seperti kau memang akan sangat aneh kalau memiliki pacar. Aku sendiri masih heran mengapa aku mau jadi kekasihmu," jawab Anri sadis sambil berbalik memandang wajah kekasihnya yang diselimuti kegelapan, hanya kesuraman dari cahaya kota di luar saja yang menggambarkan seulet wajahnya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat mereka percaya?"

"Menurutmu apa?"

Anri meghela napas panjang, menjulurkan tangannya ke leher Mikio dan menariknya mendekat. "Hanya ini untuk saat ini, kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja."

Di belakang kemesraan intim yang terbalut dalam keremangan itu, dua pasang mata milik pria dan wanita yang sudah berumur dengan marga Yoshioka menyipit, tersenyum menonton putra mereka dan kekasihnya.

 _Ah, mungkin mereka memang tak akan bisa terus menganggap Mikio sebagai anak-anak._

.

…*…

.

 **5\. Lecture**

Mikio belum pernah melihat sebegitu banyaknya orang yang kehilangan jati dirinya dalam satu tempat. Dan dia sama sekali tak pernah mengira jika tempat pertama dia melihatnya adalah di tempat seharusnya dia melihat mimpi-mimpi besar yang dibangun, universitas.

Hari ini dia datang untuk menjemput Anri. Bukan tanpa alasan khusus, hari ini adalah tanggal tujuh september, yang artinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun gadis itu.

Berencana memberikannya kejutan dengan datang ke universitasnya dan memberikannya hadiah secara khusus—yang sudah dia buat selama lebih dari satu bulan lamanya—dia justru mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya risih.

Wajah-wajah suram yang tak dapat meraba masa depan di hadapannya. Putus asa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Orang-orang yang menyesal dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil dan tengah hidup dalam andai-andai masa lalu yang tak terbatas.

Yah, setidaknya dengan begini dia jadi benar-benar mensyukuri keputusannya untuk tidak kuliah dan fokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai pengerajin laut. Setidaknya dengan itu dia masih memiliki harapan untuk dirinya sendiri di masa depan.

Menyusuri gedung yang menurut denah adalah gedung jurusan Tata Boga tempat Anri melanjutkan pendidikannya, dia menemukan sebuah ruang besar dengan tulisan 'Dapur' di pintunya. Ruangan itu kosong … ah, tidak. Dari jendela-jendela kaca yang transparan, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan apron merah muda menutupi bagian depan tubuh mungilnya tengah berkutat di hadapan sebuah kue berukuran sedang. Berusaha menghiasinya dengan krim hijau yang Mikio tebak memiliki rasa teh.

Gadis itu tersenyum cantik dan tampak sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Mikio ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Setidaknya di sini masih ada satu orang yang tidak kehilangan jati dirinya da terus mengejar cita-citanya. Dan betapa bangganya dia mengatakan jika orang itu adalah satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang paling disukainya.

Yoshioka Anri.

.

…*…

.

 **6\. Rampant**

Dorongan untuk menyela sebelum Anri menyelesaikan kegiatannya menghias kue adalah hal yang luar biasa memberatkan Mikio. Namun detik-detik di mana dia bisa memandangi gadis kesayangannya itu melakukan hal yang dia sukai adalah waktu-waktu berharga yang tak mau dia interupsi.

Namun katakan saja insting seorang kekasih, baru lima menit Mikio menyangga dagu mengamati gadis itu bekerja, ujung mata Anri sudah menangkap sosoknya.

Gadis itu menjerit melihatnya, mundur selangkah hingga menabrak meja di belakangnya sebelum mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arahnya dan berteriak, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Cowok Nanas Hitam?!"

 _Cowok Nanas Hitam_. Mikio menandai panggilan itu dalam benaknya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Anri memanggilnya seperti itu, biasanya gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama atau sekedar Cowok Nanas. Tapi tidak pernah lagi _Cowok Nanas Hitam_. "Menurutmu apa? Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk bermain ke sini saja."

Tentu saja itu hanya bohong. Okada sudah menekannya untuk membuat karya seni yang baru untuk dipajang di Yanni, namun dia mangkir dan memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Anri tampak lebih gugup dibandingkan gadis yang dijemput kekasihnya di universitas pada umumnya. Dia beringsut pelan sambil menutupi kue dengan krim hijau yang tadi tengah dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah malu. "Kau … kau lihat ya?"

"Kue itu? Tentu saja aku lihat."

"Ukh …"

Mikio sudah akan bertanya kue apa itu saat sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. "Bukannya tidak biasa ya jika seseorang yang berulang tahun membuat kue ulang tahunnya sendiri?"

"Bu-bukan! Kalau untuk kue, Papa sudah membuatkannya satu untukku pagi tadi! Tomo juga pasti akan membuatkannya untuk pesta nanti sore!"

"Lalu, kue itu?"

Anri membuang mukanya, benar-benar enggan menatap Mikio. "Itu … kue untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin makan kue berdua denganmu sambil minum teh malam ini! Me-memangnya salah?! Itu wajar kan?! Lagi pula malam ini bulan purnama, pasti pemandangannya sangat indah, jadi … jadi … kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa-apa! Aku akan memakannya sendiri."

Mikio menutup wajah bagian bawahnya dengan tangan, pipinya terasa memerah melihat gadisnya bersikap seperti itu. Dia tertawa—tertawa senang. Meloncati jendela yang terbuka dan masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa memedulikan Anri yang berteriak-teriak salah tingkah. Direbahkannya kepalanya di pundak gadis itu yang berlapiskan apron, mencium aroma teh yang begitu kuat menguar dari sana.

"Gawat … aku masih tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Cewek Kelinci yang merajalela kalau soal memberi kejutan …"

.

…*…

.

 **7\. Clown**

Semakin banyak orang yang menolak mematuhi hukum negara.

Anri tahu Mikio pasti salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Terbukti dari berapa seringnya dia mencegah pemuda itu untuk mengambil kerang yang dilindungi negara atau menyeret pria itu untuk tidak melakukan dorongan hati melakukan kejahatan kecil seperti menyelinap masuk ke tempat yang tidak semestinya hanya atas dasar iseng. Namun itu juga tidak membuktikan jika Mikio adalah orang jahat.

Buktinya dia adalah orang yang benar-benar mengikuti cara lama untuk melamar seorang gadis.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi pada orang tuamu—meski sebenarnya mereka sudah mengenalku lebih dahulu. Dan kau juga sudah mengenal orang tuaku. Mungkin kita harus melakukan pertemuan dua keluarga dulu sebelum mengajukan surat pernikahan. Dan bagaimana dengan resepsi? Gaya Jepang sebenarnya menarik, tapi kurasa kau pasti cocok menggunakan gaun putih. Ah, kurasa aku juga harus menyiapkan rumah untuk kita terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak mungkin mau tinggal bertiga dengan Tento di gudang kan? Atau … hei, kenapa kau tertawa, Anri?!"

Gadis itu tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat laki-laki dengan lima belas tindikan di telinganya tampak grogi seperti itu. Ditumpukannya dagu di tangan dan dipandanginya sang kekasih dalam-dalam, "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" pancingnya.

Mikio mendengus kesal. "Sudah jelas kan?! Aku ini sedang melamarmu tahu!"

Ah, badut satu ini memang butuh seorang guru untuk mengajarinya mengumbar kata-kata manis. Tapi Anri menyukai sisi Mikio yang penggugup seperti ini juga.

.

…*…

.

 **8\. Dream**

"Jadi kau datang ke sini untuk melamarku?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Menutup kepalanya dan menggelengkanya pelan tanda kecewa luar biasa. "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau memesan sebuah meja terbaik di restoran yang dihiasi cahaya lilin untuk melamar seorang gadis. Dan jangan lupakan juga cincinnya. Astaga, Mikio … kau ini benar-benar buta soal perasaan gadis. Dan kau juga sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa romantisme ya?"

Mikio mendengus pelan. "Apa boleh buat, sosok manismu saat membuat kue membuatku tak bisa menahan lama untuk melakukannya."

Pipinya kembali dibuat merona. "Huh, apa boleh buat kalau begitu," gumamnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Mempertahankan sikap keras kepalanya. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga caramu melamar ini benar-benar buruk!"

"Kalau begitu …," Mikio mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan tas kertas yang dibawanya pada Anri. "… jawablah lamaranku sambil membuka hadiah ulang tahun yang kuberikan padamu."

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Ini terasa seperti sogokan, bodoh!"

"Berisik ah, Cewek Kelinci! Buka saja dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Anri menerima tas kertas itu sambil menggerutu. Mengeluarkan kotak bewarna hitam dengan pita merah jambu yang terlihat terlalu besar untuk digunakan sebagai kotak cincin dari dalamnya, meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. Perlahan mengudar pita yang membungkusnya dan membuka tutup kotak itu.

Terpaku.

"Mikio, ini …"

"Hadiah dariku. Aku membuatkannya untukmu."

Di dalam kotak itu terbaring dua buah boneka dari kayu hanyut yang sudah dipahat sedemikian rupa dan dihias hingga begitu cantik. Yang perempuan menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kerang yang ditumpuk sementara yang laki-laki menggunakan jas hitam yang dibuat dari kerang-kerang kecil gelap yang disusun rapat. Keduanya sangat indah dan begitu … memesona, membuat Anri tak bisa mengedipkan matanya darinya.

"Mikio …"

"Aku sudah merencanakan untuk membuat ini sejak lama. Namun bahan-bahannya memang sulit untuk dicari, jadi aku baru dapat menyelesaikannya sekarang."

"… ya …"

"Hm?"

"Jawabanku ya."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu."

.

…*…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Pasangan manis, pasangan manis, pasangan manis. Aduh, tingkat keunyuan mereka membuatku sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari pesona pasangan yang satu ini. Aku benar-benar berharap mereka bisa canon. Kan kasihan kalau Cuma RikuMichiru sama TentoTomo saja yang canon sementara mereka berdua tetap jomblo, huhuhu.

Mungkin itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan, terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Yogyakarta, 19 Juni 2015


End file.
